


All I want.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, MALE READER INSERT, POV Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes Fanfiction, Raven Reyes-centric, Reader Insert, Soft Raven Reyes, The 100 (TV) Season 1, badass raven reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where she comes down from the Ark for Reader (who she's dating instead of Finn)? Maybe Reader's been trying to keep their wristband on as long as they can but got jumped by Murphy (like Wells), but they're trying to stay strong b/c they just KNOW they'll see Raven again. Maybe Reader tries to make a radio with Monty to contact the Ark. Male Reader."
Relationships: Raven Reyes/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 11





	All I want.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** let's talk about Raven: she owns my ass. That's it. Thank you for attending my RAVEN talk.

**YOUR POV**

Inhospitable planet, the ground, third planet rotating around the sun, Earth; no matter how you called it, it was definitively not where I expected to find myself that day. Actually, I had expected to wake up that morning, have breakfast, deal with the guards for a couple of hours, and then get to see my girl. Instead, I had been forced against my will to... get here.

\- "This sucks."

\- "Don't like a little freedom, Y/L/N?" -Murphy pushed past me- "Oh, is it your girl..."

\- "Drop it before I break your nose. Again."

\- "Fine." -he rose his hands in surrender- "I'm just saying..."

\- "Shut up, Murphy."

I pushed past him, shaking my head and clenching my jaw, trying to control myself before I allowed my fist to streak his face in a non-friendly way. I took a couple of deep breaths like Raven had taught me, looking up to the sky for a second, wondering what they'd have told her about this. Would they tell her I had died? But how would they go about not allowing her to see my body? Maybe saying I had something contagious. That sounded a lot like something Chancellor Jaha would do. _No, I will see Raven again, maybe not today, and not tomorrow, but we will be together again. I know it._

I found Clarke going over her map with Wells, choosing to join them to see if they knew anything more than I did about our situation and to see if I could be of assistance. I allowed them to speak, pointing in the map over where we had been supposed to land, where we were, and the fastest route to our resources. Finn, whom I knew from way back, made his appearance, trying to take off his wristband but being quickly stopped by Clarke as she rose her voice.

\- "You can't take it off!"

\- "Why not?" -Finn got rid of her- "What's it doing anyway?"

\- "It sends your vitals back to the Ark," -she glanced at me- "it lets them know you're alright."

\- "You mean it lets your mother and Jaha know we are still breathing; what makes you think our people know where we are?" -I crossed my arms over my chest- "They don't know, just like we didn't know this morning that we'd end up being thrown into a ship and pushed against our will towards the planet that wasn't supposed to be capable of sustaining life for another 100 years."

\- "But why..."

\- "Doesn't mean I'm going to take it off." -I cut her off before she could patronize me, which I quickly learned she loved doing- "I'm saying you're going to need a better argument to convince the rest aside from the Chancellor looking at a screen with our vitals."

I pointed with my head behind her; Bellamy, Murphy, and a couple of other guys seemed to be already planning how to take over. I couldn't have cared any less who was in charge but, seeing the options I had right in front of me, Clarke seemed like someone easier to deal with.

\- "If they take them off, everyone will think they are dead."

\- "Which is exactly what those guys want." -I eyed Bellamy's group again- "But you have a significant argument against their ideas."

\- "Which is?"

\- "Those kids have families, most of them were close with their parents; use that."

As Clarke left to make sure she had a point to make after Bellamy had already started to get the kids in line to take off their wristbands, I decided to walk around in peace, my mind immediately going to Raven. I kept wondering what they'd tell her about why we couldn't meet that afternoon like she had been doing since I got locked up. Everyone kept saying chances of seeing anyone in the Ark again were low, but I knew I'd see Raven again; no matter what I had to do, I knew I'd see her again.

**\--------------------**

**RAVEN'S POV**

Spacewalking was the best thing that had ever happened to me; the freedom, the view, the feeling of floating in space with just a cord keeping me tied to the Ark, the exhilarating feeling of never knowing for sure what I could find out there... There weren't many things I loved that much in my life; Y/N being the only exception. We had met a couple of years prior by accident: me, running through the Ark to my first day of training and him, walking and reading a book at the same time. At first, I had thought he was weird; I mean, who walks and reads at the same time? But then we got to talking, meeting a couple of times to go look for our rations together, learning about each other's life and the rest was history now.

\- "Alright, boys, that's how it's done!"

\- "Never self-centered."

\- "What?" -I chuckled as I walked back into the ship after my time in the pressure cabin, glancing at Bryan- "It's not my fault I'm the best and youngest mechanic the Ark has ever seen. You could learn a thing or two."

Of course, I was joking. Yes, I was the best but I didn't mean it in a self-important way; I knew Bryan was good too, just not as good as me and we always joked around like this. Good spirits only between us, friendly competition.

\- "You've never heard of Narcissus, have you?"

\- "You aren't the first to compare me to him; Y/N does it all the time." -I took off my suit- "Which reminds me, I gotta run cause I'm meeting him in..." -I looked at the clock behind me- "10 minutes. Just in time."

\- "Don't you ever get bored?"

\- "Of visiting my boyfriend?" -I furrowed my eyebrows at him- "No; if anything, I get bored of having the same conversation with you every time I walk it."

I punched him lightly on the upper arm before exiting the room, checking myself in one of the crystal windows to make sure my hair was okay after taking off the helmet. Perfect. I had lifted spirits every time it was visiting hours; I knew Y/N's situation wasn't ideal, but I trusted he'll be released soon, hopefully, pardoned. I knew he wished that would happen too because just being together for a couple of minutes a day wasn't enough for either of us; he had covered for me when we went out for an illegal spacewalk because, otherwise, they'd have floated me. I'd never be able to repay him for that. Had I known it'd get us here, I'd have never done it, but I couldn't change the past, just hope for the best and make the most of the time I had with him.

\- "Morning, Jake! -I stood by the guard's post next to the door that got to lockup, already knowing everyone there- "How's Cristina? She enjoyed the game?"

\- "Yeah, she did, thank you for the heads up." -Jake stood up from his place- "I have bad news."

\- "You can't start a conversation like that." -I tried to keep calm- "What happened?"

\- "No visits today."

\- "Why?"

\- "High spheres say there's some type of sickness going around, they say might be contagious so they've isolated a bunch of prisoners, your boyfriend included."

\- "But is he okay? Can we at least speak on the interphone."

\- "I'm sorry, Raven, I don't know anything else."

\- "But..."

I sighed annoyed, not wanting to take my frustration out on Jake because he was just a worker like I was. The problem were the privileged and the high spheres. I bit my tongue, already starting to think of a way to get in but soon realizing that'd be impossible as people quickly crowded around us, coming in for their visits too, not being as kind to Jake as I had been, demanding to see their loved ones. There was no way I'd be allowed in and the rest kept away. _And now, what?_ I hoped Y/N was okay; there had to be a way to know what was really going on. I had to find out, I deserved to know. Y/N was my family, after all, I only had him and he only had me; if anything happened to him, I wasn't sure what I'd do.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

Clarke and Bellamy had finally agreed on ruling the place together which I wasn't sure was the most effective team up but only time would tell. After Jasper had been speared by those we called now "Grounders", we had quickly started to build our camp, securing it with a wall from the outside, only going out to hunt when necessary. I had tried to make myself as useful as I could, helping with the hunting, cleaning the meat, keeping patrol... but, truth was, I had been more useful as a brain than as muscle, finally sticking with Monty, trying to build a radio or some type of communication system so we could contact our families: he, his parents and me, Raven.

\- "You think they know we are here?"

\- "I think they can't keep hiding what they've done with us forever. It's been a week." -I handed Monty the tool he pointed at- "I'm sure Raven will find out on her own sooner rather than later if she hasn't figured it out already; I mean, someone has had to see the pod launching."

\- "You seem to care a lot about her."

\- "Well, we've been each other's family for quite some time." -I closed my eyes for a moment- "She's also my girl, so there's that too."

\- "You think we'll see them again?"

\- "Yeah. We will." -I patted his back- "And the sooner we get this done, the sooner that'll be."

Monty nodded and we got back to working in silence; I had picked up a couple of skills from Raven that had turned out to be incredibly useful when building our little radio. The last thing we needed was a mechanism that was already set with satellite connection: a wristband. I knew Monty wouldn't give his up in fear his family knew where he was and guided themselves by it, not wanting to scared them and cause them any pain by taking it off; I also knew the rest of the camp that still had theirs wouldn't either. So it had to be mine.

We had decided to take a lunch break and then Monty would take off my wristband as carefully as possible not to damage the chip and then, hopefully, we'd be set up with a radio in a couple of hours. I went back to my tent first to pick up the knife I had built for myself the day after we landed, thinking that could be useful for later and then moving towards the fire.

\- "Hey, Y/N!"

I tried to remain calm as Murphy showed up out of nowhere with a couple of other guys. I tried to walk past them but they pushed me back, almost making me land with my ass on the floor.

\- "What do you want, Murphy?" -I patted my jacket where they had touched me- "Don't have anyone to terrorize?"

\- "We come in peace." -he rose his hands- "We just need you to do us a little favor."

\- "No."

I pushed past him, thinking I had gotten rid of him when two other kids jumped on me, forcing me back as much as I tried to get rid of them, being thrown on the ground in front of Murphy.

\- "Guess we'll do it the hard way."

I tried to resist and fight back, but they were four and quickly had me trapped so that I couldn't move; as much as I screamed for help, no one came. _So much for being a big family._ I didn't know what they wanted from me until I felt the cold metal of a bar against my wrist, screaming for Murphy not to break my wristband but he didn't listen, pulling hard on it, hurting me in the process of breaking it and taking it off. Once they finally let go of me, I grabbed the band, seeing it was completely useless now, throwing it at Murphy and jumping on him as he had been laughing. I felt incredibly enraged, hitting him with my fists in the face until he bled, suddenly being jerked up and hit on the stomach.

\- "Hey, hey, break it off!"

Out of everyone that could've shown up, it had to be the jerk: Bellamy. I rubbed my nose as he stood in between us, eyeing me up and down before facing Murphy.

\- "What the hell is going on."

\- "Took off his wristband." -Murphy coughed some blood to the side- "He put up a fight."

\- "I thought we were done breaking them." -I yelled at him- "I needed that."

\- "Yeah, to contact the Ark and get the privileged here." -Murphy scoffed- "No thank you."

\- "What would you know." -I took a step towards him but Bellamy pushed me back- "You're all the garbage of the Ark, no wonder they wanted you all dead." -I got rid of him, starting to walk away- "Maybe we should do them a favor and hand you over to the Grounders. Or hang each of you from a tree."

I knew Murphy tried to come after me but Bellamy stopped him, saying I wasn't worth it. I scoffed, already away from them. _As if I cared what they thought of me_. Now I needed to find another way to contact Raven; maybe someone else could offer their wristband for the greater good... I hoped Raven was having better luck trying to figure out where I was.

**\---------------------**

**RAVEN'S POV**

It hadn't taken me as much time as I thought it would to really know what the high spheres were doing, especially after I heard people talking about a pod that had been launched from the ship, giving me a couple of ideas, each more terrifying than the last. Then I heard Abby talking about 100 prisoners having been sent down to Earth and it all finally made sense. I was so angry, frustrated and annoyed when I heard her talking about it that I almost forgot I was supposed to be spying on her and almost got caught as I made some noise outside the room they were in but no one seemed to have noticed so I went back to my daily routine, trying to figure out if there was anything I could do.

To my surprise, Abby asked for a mechanic the next day and, since I was the best, my supervisor sent me to a part of the ship I had never been to. I grabbed my tools a bit tighter as I walked around, wondering what the hell was going on, finally seeing the room I was supposed to meet Abby in, walking inside and furrowing my eyebrows as I saw a really all pod in the middle of the room.

\- "Raven, thank you for coming."

\- "You asked for the best mechanic, here I am." -I put my tools on the floor- "What do you need."

\- "I need you to fix this pod."

\- "For?"

\- "I know you heard me talking the other day." -I tried not to look guilty- "I know you know."

\- "So you're going to float me because I know what you've done to the 100?"

\- "No, I need you to fix this pod so I can get down there."

\- "Why?"

\- "I don't know if Clarke's alive." -she bit her tongue as if she were hiding something.

\- "What about Y/N?" -I glared at her- "Is he okay?"

\- "I... I don't know."

\- "What do you mean you don't know! How can you not know!"

\- "They were wearing a wristband to send us their vitals. Both of theirs stopped working."

\- "When?"

\- "Clarke's stopped giving signal this morning."

\- "And Y/N's?"

\- "Three days ago."

\- "Three days! And you kept that to yourself?" -I wanted to pull my hair out, clenching my fists at my side; no, Y/N was alive, he had to be- "Fine, I'll help you."

\- "Thank you."

\- "But I'm coming with you."

\- "No, I can't..."

\- "If I don't go, you don't get a fixed pod." -I stood my ground, crossing my arms over my chest- "Who are you going to ask to fix it without telling them why you want it?" -she looked around, clearly uneasy- "I'll be going now, then."

I knew she was going to end up yielding but I hoped it'd be soon, Y/N could be in danger and I had to find him. I grabbed my tools and walked away, already being out in the hallway when I heard Abby calling for me, agreeing on my terms, stepping back inside and getting to work. I knew I could get it done in two days tops but I needed pieces that'd be hard to find.

I was finally just lacking the damn piece the dealer wouldn't give me without having to do something disturbing; I wanted to go after Y/N but... I hated this. I sat on the pod, wondering where or from whom I could steal the damn part, hitting the metal door as I couldn't come up with anything.

\- "Dammit Raven, Y/N could be in danger and here you are, whining about..."

\- "Raven!"

I jumped startled from my place as I watched Abby running into the room, closing the door after her and locking it, throwing me the final piece and rushing me to put it together as I questioned where she got it and what was going on; she shushed me, placing her ear on the door and motioning me to get going. I thought it was weird, but I didn't give it a second thought, she was paranoid we'd get caught but how would they find out about what we were doing in neither of us spoke about it?

\- "You have to go."

\- "I'm almost done."

\- "No, I mean you have to go down to Earth. Now."

\- "What?"

\- "I'll keep them away for as long as I can but you need to go."

\- "What's happening, Abby?"

\- "They know what we are doing." -she walked to the other side of the room, grabbing the suit and getting back to me with it- "Put it on."

\- "What about you?"

\- "You have to go alone, we don't have time."

\- "But your daughter."

\- "Find her and contact me with the radio." -she gave me a final glance as she walked to the door- "I need you to prove them that the 100 are alive and Earth is hospitable before they move forward with the cunning."

I nodded, knowing this was serious and there was no time for me to make more questions or doubt myself. I had heard about the cunning so I knew I had no time to waste, nodding at Abby before I put on my helmet, sat on the pilot's seat, and closed the pod. It was rudimentary and really old and I wasn't 100% convinced it wouldn't implode with the pressure of the atmosphere and during the reentry but I had to try. I watched as Abby got out fo the room so I could leave the ship, taking a final breath, and getting the pod started. _I'm coming, Y/N, hold on._

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I hated Earth and I hated half of the camp a bit more every day, especially after Murphy and the rest jumped on me, but I had to keep going, I had to push forward for Raven. Monty and I had kept working on the radio but, so far, no luck. We had seen a pod coming down in the middle of the night but Bellamy had banned anyone from going after it until it was daylight; I had no intentions of running around the forest at night just to be met with Jaha or one of his lapdogs so I didn't question him, going back to bed, dreaming of it being Raven and finally being able to see her again, to hug her and kiss her like I hadn't done in a while.

The next morning, I was woken up by commotion around the camp; I was so tired of this new routine, the routine of not knowing what was going to happen, which of us could die or get hurt, needing to go out for food constantly and, on top of that, the Grounders being at our doors what seemed now to be 24/7. I sat up on my head, running my hand through my hair as I tried to make something about the dozen voices around my tent, not really being able to catch anything that made any sense so I gave up on that, getting dressed, looking around for a shirt that didn't smell horrible, finally finding the one I had sneaked from a pile of clothes I had seen in the dropship. 'First come, first served' was my new motto.

\- "Hey, Y/N/N, getting used to sleeping on the floor?"

 _Raven?_ It couldn't be. There was no possible scenario or explanation for it. It was Raven's voice, yes, and the nickname only she called me. But it couldn't be. Could it? I rushed out of my tent, ready to get into a fight with whoever thought this was a funny prank but being stuck to the floor as I landed eyes on her: it really was Raven. She was... here. She smiled as she saw my reaction, blinking hard as she ran up to me, jumping onto my arms, wasting no time to pick her up, spinning us around and tightening my grip on her for a moment before I put her on the floor, taking her face in my hands, carefully holding her, afraid she'd disappear.

\- "You're here... how?"

\- "A really old pod." -she chuckled, my heart felt lighter again- "I've missed you."

I had no words anymore, pulling her face to me and crushing my lips with hers, grunting in pleasure as she curled her fingers on the hair at the back of my head, pulling me down to her, breaking apart for just a second before having her glued to me again; it felt so surreal yet so present, almost nostalgic for I hadn't been able to do this in so long. I felt alive again. I moved my hands down her back, biting her bottom lip, gaining a quiet moan that filled me with pride from her, squeezing her ass before I made her jump and wrap her legs around my waist.

\- "I love you."

I was ready to get her in my tent and do all the things I had been wanting to do since I had been locked up, tell her how much I had missed her and how her memory and the hope of seeing her again kept me sane and centered, ready to hug her naked skin close to mine and not move from our tent but, of course, we were interrupted.

\- "Raven?" -Clarke's voice was rushed- "The radio?"

\- "Oh, fuck, yes!" -Raven cleared her throat- "We'll finish this later, now we have to save the day."

\- "What do you need me to do?"

\- "Just stay with me." -she took my hand in hers- "That's all I need."

\- "That's all I want."

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments? Let me know!⇣**  
> 


End file.
